This invention is directed to warp knit fabric having chain stitches of elastomer yarn which are ravel resistant when cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,415 discloses the concept of a stretchable fabric having a unidirectional recovery force useful for supplying the force to dispense fluid from a container and various fabric constructions for accomplishing this utility. Among these fabric constructions are fabrics made into a tubular shape on a Raschel double needle bed knitting machine and fabrics which are in the tubular shape and which are axially stretchable. It is convenient to make axially stretchable tubular shape fabrics on the Raschel double needle bed machine in long tubular lengths which can then be cut to the shorter tubular lengths desired for the dispensing application. Since the tubular shape is axially stretchable, it is desired that the elastomer yarn providing the axial stretchability and recovery force also run in the axial direction. Unfortunately, cutting of the long tubular shape into the shorter tubular shapes involves also cutting the elastomer yarn which causes unraveling of the yarn, rendering the resultant shorter tubular shape difficult to apply to and sometimes inoperable in the dispensing application.